


Making New Memories

by ZiZiLuPone



Category: Patti Lupone - Fandom
Genre: A lot of smut actually, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Fluff and nothing but a fluff, Okay then..., Sexual Content, The Only Fucking True Pair !, husband and wife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26565325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZiZiLuPone/pseuds/ZiZiLuPone
Summary: He said…he promised, he will come. But she knew he won’t. It was two texts in two months…that means one in month. That means…he start drawing away. As she was sitting there, staring at monitor, and drinking her glass of red wine, she was thinking, how could she be so stupid, to think, he will visit her several times in New York ! How could she believe it ! Certainly several texts and phone calls after cruise were appropriate, he was still sort of gentleman, that couldn’t afford to jilt her so quickly and so easily. But she was nothing more for him, than two weeks love burst, several erections, and one singing night. That was it. And her prize ? Two texts in two months. She can’t be thinking like this, she needs distraction.Paying a tribute to the lovely pair which Mr. and Mrs. Johnston really are. They were meant to be together, and once again I hope they won't rip my head off if they ever find out about this fanfiction :D
Relationships: Patti LuPone/Matthew Johnston
Kudos: 2





	Making New Memories

Patti was sitting on couch in living room, drinking her glass of red wine, even when she knew, she shouldn’t. She couldn’t help herself. Staring at monitor of her laptop, at the fan page of Johnny.

She could perfectly read what was in there, even when she was leaning more into the couch, relaxing herself. How could she relax ?

_Breaking news – Johnny located in UK_

_Projects_

  * _LAbyrinth– State – Finished_
  * _Murder In Orient Express – State – Finished_
  * _Richard Says Goodbye – State – Shooting_
  * _Fantastic Beasts 2 – State – Shooting_



On the main page were several posts and the one at the top said :

_Graham Norton Show [SS20E06 – Full Episode]_

Patti had seen the video three times. Johnny was so happy, talking about the movie, and about the new events in his life, such as birth of his daughter. Talking about colleagues, or about his previous-known-movies, and how he was for a day or so “performing” in Disney Land, as the real Jack Sparrow.

But no mentions about the cruise…Patti…anything…

The title beneath said :

_Johnny’s tattoos number 33. & 34._

Patti smiled, at least _somehow_ she knew, he still thinks about her. The first tattoo was on the exact place as she had her Bunny, even though she haven’t told him about it-so she logically couldn’t agree about the exact spot-so it was more less telepathy. It was on his right side on his lower stomach, and it was tattoo of two beautiful _peaches_ with gothic writing below “PLP”. And the second one, was on his other pectoral. He had above his heart writing Lily-Rose, and on the other side had small pirate ship and below the ship there was another gothic writing “Sici”.

And what was making her smile way more, was the article about it from admin of the blog.

_As Johnny is Johnny, it would not be him, without a brand new tattoo. And now we have even two ! First one of two peaches on his lower stomach with letters “PLP” . After my guess, I would say it’s some shortcut for his friend Marilyn Manson-probably some new clip…maybe. And the other one, on the opposite side of Lily-Rose, a pirate ship, which is really nice, and then there is another mysterious writing “Sici”. But for this I have better explanation, than the first one. Johnny was this summer on cruise across the Adriatic Sea, and one of their many stops was Sicily, so I would not wonder, if something **special** happened to him right there, and he would not want to forget about it. Anyway tattoos are really great, and I’ll gladly read your ideas and guesses._

She had to admit, the girl was right. At least in one thing clearly…the whole cruise was something special for him. In every way.

The comments were even funnier, as somebody guessed the PLP is something nasty, Johnny doesn’t want to publically show, but on the other hand, he was enough controversial-as the other comment approved-so nobody guessed right, and about the ship everyone was giving the right to admin Sába.

It was heartwarming, he got tattoos about her, but it was two months since Emma was born, and Patti get from Johnny only two texts.

First was maybe good, and soothing.

_,,Sorry love, I haven’t got much of time to answer. I’m becoming busy with Valery, and she is such an angel, really, I love her. Can’t wait to show her to you too and I hope, we will meet soon. With Love Johnny’’_

That gave her enough of strength, to be happy for two weeks. After two weeks, she was getting nervous again, and the second text totally finished her.

_,,I am so sorry Patti. This month I’m going to London, to shoot another movie, but I promise immediately when I’m done, and free, I’m coming to New York. I promise ! Love you, Johnny’’_

He said…he promised, he will come. But she knew he won’t. It was two texts in two months…that means one in month. That means…he start drawing away.

As she was sitting there, staring at monitor, and drinking her glass of red wine, she was thinking, how could she be so stupid, to think, he will visit her several times in New York ! How could she believe it ! Certainly several texts and phone calls after cruise were appropriate, he was still sort of gentleman, that couldn’t afford to jilt her so quickly and so easily. But she was nothing more for him, than two weeks love burst, several erections, and one singing night. That was it.

And her prize ?

Two texts in two months.

She couldn’t believe it ! But it was truth.

She can’t be thinking like this, she needs distraction.

Finishing the rest of her glass with one big gulp, she stood up, closing laptop, and going into kitchen to wash the glass. Then she walked upstairs to do laundry, but to her misfortune, she had empty laundry basket, except of four pieces of clothes.

With a deep sigh, she reached for it, picking it up, and looking over it.

_Matt’s shirt, Matt’s festive shirt, my bodice…my bodice-_

She frowned, as she held in her hands the black-laced bodice, she bought on cruise. Yes, she remembered throwing it into laundry basket, two months ago-or so-to not think of Johnny too much. And now she was holding it in her hands, and she couldn’t resist her memories.

Bringing it to her face, and smelling the fading Dior and _sex_ , which was in the fabric, her eyes closed by their own accord.

_,,Hhh-you can't do this to me,'' he kissed her._

_,,I can…it wouldn't be fun then,'' she giggled when he kissed back down._

_He swiftly turned her around, so she was lying on her belly, with a loud giggle. Leaning down, she felt his hot breath on her exposed ass cheeks. And without any warning he gently spanked her, that she gasped._

_He tore at it and popped all three press-studs at once._

_Leaning down he kissed at her splayed pussy, she moaned softly. One more kiss before he licked at her slit, and she buried her face even more in the pillow. When he sucked on her slit, petting her both ass cheeks, he slowly sticked his tongue in her heat, and she arched._

_,,GOD !'' loud moan slipped off her lips, making Johnny grin, and move his tongue inside her._

_,,A-a-ahhhh,'' she scratched the pillow case with her nails, her head falling back ,,Shiiiiit….ohh…fuck bunnyyyyy-'' she squeaked when he moved his tongue inside her faster, caressing her inner walls._

Shaking with her head, Patti tried to resist her memories, which were still crystal clear, but it was difficult…it was too long without him.

_,,Ram it in !'' she bit her lip, after so long feeling so nasty._

_He chuckled pleasantly surprised, he rubbed his member against her slit, asking ,,Say it again Sici…''_

_,,Ram. Him. In.-Ahhh !'' her chin fell to her chest, when he pricked her. Feeling deliciously bigger, she bit her lip again. God how long ?! How damn long it was since she was feeling this…and doing such things like this…yes, she still was that brassy Patti, but in bedroom it was different then on high school….and now, she was on her knees and hands, being spanked by Johnny Depp. Yeah, she was still repeating that. Every single time…_

_,,Fuck !'' She trembled at his thrusts, when he leaned down again, hugging her waist, and his hands gently kneading her breasts._

_,,I can't say –how much –I love this –and you,'' he panted with each thrust, kissing up her back._

_,,Ohh-yes ! Y-yes…oh…oh…Johnny,'' her body shivered with her climax. ,,More…'' she groaned, and he speeded up, one his hand trailed down her bodice, and between her thighs, patting her clit. ,,Fuck-shit-oh-yes,'' moaning in accord to his moves, rocking forward._

_,,You're so perfect…so tight…so wet…so smokin' hot,'' he breathed to her skin, where wasn't the lace covering her skin._

,,Patti stop,’’ she opened her eyes swiftly, bringing herself back to reality. She doesn’t deserve this. To have arousing memories, which are forcing her to think about him. But they were too tempting…

_She hardly narrowed up with him, holding one his hand on her breast, and guiding it below the fabric to feel her bare hot skin._

_,,Yes love, one more…fuck one more time…cum for bunny once more, and let it out…how you feel,'' his hot breath tickling her ear, when he kissed below her earlobe and then softly closed his lips around the lobe and sucked._

_,,Mmm-mm-Jo-Johnny…I….I am..I will-'' she nodded, feeling another climax bubbling up in her core, moving to her lower stomach and way lower._

_,,I'm cumming, cum with me,'' he kissed her once again, her lips parted and when sucked on her plum lower lip, she trembled, squeezing his hand on one her breast, holding his other arm around her like a support for herself when she orgasmed, feeling him cumming too, his seed filling her._

_,,Fu-fuuuck,'' she whimpered, when he yet patted her clit, holding her firmly with his hand on her breast, and kissed down her neck._

She shook her head again, as she found herself daydreaming, and it. Wasn’t. Fair.

She threw the bodice back into laundry basket with Matt’s shirts, and turned herself away. Staring at her reflection in mirror, she glanced to her own eyes, and one single question blinked her mind.

_What is wrong with me ?_

She shouldn’t be thinking of Johnny, that’s why she went to do laundry, and what she finds ? Another reason to think about him, and yet with sexual smack. She should be thinking of more present things, such as Matt will come home every minute. She shouldn’t be drowning in her memories. She should make new ones.

Then it flashed her mind.

She should make new ones !

Walking to her and Matt’s bedroom, she stepped to her chest, opening lower drawer and rustling in between her undergarments.

,,Ha,’’ she grinned, when she found what she wanted. Picking up white bodice with visible sides, instead of front, bra was the same as on the other bodice, and cute lacy waves around the breasts.

Swiftly closing the drawer, and rushing to shower, if she’s quick, she can manage to shower herself, to get into it, put some nice perfume on, and surprise Matty, just as she wanted when she was actually buying this bodice. And she won’t finally think so much about Johnny, if Matt will distract her.

She smiled at her reflection in mirror, undressing and jumping into shower with three dance steps.

Drying her hair with hairdryer, she was clean, freshly shaved. Hiding the hairdryer back below the wash basin into shelf, she took the white bodice, dressing in it, and taking from another shelf her finest perfume, softly splashing on her bosom only, when she heard rustle of main door’s handle.

She grinned at her reflection again, slowly putting her perfume back into shelf and turning on her heel she slowly walked to bedroom, as she heard Matt’s voice.

_,,Honey ?’’_

,,Upstairs,’’ Patti responded right away, as she was about to step out of it, but she stumbled right after his following words.

_,,Josh came with laundry, and for dinner-‘’_

_,,-Hi Ma !’’_

_SHIT !_

Quickly rushing back to bathroom, and grabbing her clothes, trying to harshly put them on.

,,Yeah, I’m there in a minute !’’ she called to them, while she was zipping her pants, and taking her shirt, rolling it over the bodice, completely covering it, she finally walked back to bedroom, and only then downstairs.

_After all-distraction as distraction…_

She calmed down herself, and when she saw her son, she sparkled with happiness, rushing to meet him downstairs.

,,Hi baby,’’ she hugged him tightly ,,I didn’t know you will come for dinner, but that doesn’t mean I did not count with you, I have plenty of food. How are you doing ? How’s the play ? Are you going out often ?’’

,,Ma, I’m fine, I’m great, slow down okay,’’ Josh chuckled, hugging her back. ,,Can I smell the perfume ?’’

Her lips parted and she broke off ,,I-I…b-baby..’’ her thumb pointing behind her towards bedroom upstairs.

,,That’s okay,’’ he smiled, looking from her to Matt, who was smiling.

,,I really-I,’’ she was waving with her hand in disagree, looking at both.

,,Love,’’ Matt smiled even wider, and hugged her, and with soft laugher she buried her face in his chest. ,,It’s really good perfume,’’ he nodded expertly, smiling down at her.

,,So that laundry,’’ she turned to Josh, who was standing by doors, happily watching his parents, how they were happy together.

,,Oh, sure, I could bring it to local Laundromat, but-‘’

,,-Give it to me young man,’’ she reached her hand for the bag full of laundry, grinning in her mind, as she considered the bag as completely full, that she will have a lot of work to do at last.

* * *

After one delicious dinner, long talk, and several laughs, Josh was about to drive home.

,,And are you sure, you don’t want to sleep over, and take your clothes with you tomorrow, Joshie ?’’ Patti smiled, cupping his cheeks, he put his palms on hers, smiling.

,,No mom, I’m fine with picking them up on Friday, then I will stay for whole weekend, okay ?’’ he hugged her, kissing the top of her hair, as she nodded her approval.

,,Okay baby, drive safely,’’ she smiled, when Matt said his goodbye too, and they watched him walking down to his car, sitting in, and driving slowly away.

,,He grew up so quickly,’’ Matt sighed, hugging Patti around her shoulders.

She nodded with soft smile ,,Maybe too quickly…’’

,,Anyway, it has one advantage. He is out of house-right now-so we can talk about that perfume,’’ he grinned when she turned to him, after she closed the main doors and locked them.

Patti giggled, slowly running her hands up his chest, and around his neck.

,,So you had something up your sleeve,’’ he waved with his brows, when she tiptoed and brushed her lips over his neck.

,,Mhmm,’’ she nodded, pressing soft distracting kisses across his Adam’s apple. ,,I have a surprise for you,’’ she smiled to his lips, when he locked them on hers in sweet kiss.

,,Oh-huh, and where I can see that surprise ?’’ his hands glazed her sides, making her sigh with growing arousal.

,,In bedroom,’’ she breathed to his neck again, as she start descending with her kisses lower again.

,,That sounds really good, shall we go then ?’’ he clutched her tighter to his body, giving in her kisses and caressing of her palms, which were trailing teasingly over his chest.

,,And…you don’t…want to…watch TV or something ?’’ she uttered between kisses, her fingers deftly undoing first upper buttons of his shirt.

,,No…’’ he panted as she kissed the few light curls on his exposed chest, and continued lower, just as the undone buttons allowed her.

,,Good,’’ she nodded, brushing her lips down his skin, and undoing the rest of his buttons, until her fingertips brushed over his lap, on which point his grip on her sides tightened.

,,Shall we go to bedroom ?’’ Matt asked chokingly as her actions were completely turning him on more and more.

,,Yes, I want you to enjoy it fully,’’ she whispered to his lips, tiptoeing and kissing him passionately, her tongue connected with his for few seconds, until she drew away, taking his hand, and leading him upstairs with soft giggle.

He couldn’t remember the last time, she was paying to him so much attention, or was so arousing. She was always arousing, and in the most exquisite ways, but tonight. Perfume, light teasing, no fast tempo, and she said she want him to enjoy it.

**Last few months she was totally out of mood, and look at her now boys. I have no idea, what happened, but I already like it.**

He grinned for himself, in his mind, when she closed doors, and with light push on his shoulders sat him on their bed. Leaning to him and kissing his forehead, she whispered ,,Wait a minute, I’ll go to bathroom and I’ll be right back, I promise.’’

And without letting him to say any response she walked into bathroom.

He swallowed, and slightly growled to clear his throat, looking at his unbuttoned front and slightly lower to his lap. Seems like his soldier was already saluting, waiting for what comes next.

And when he was about to at least take off his shirt, or unzip his pants, he saw Patti walking in, straight in front of him.

,,Wau,’’ he breathed, looking over her. She looked gorgeous. She had a white bodice on, with some really nice lace and lifting cleavage with waves around her breasts, and as she had her hands on her hips, she looked even sexier.

,,Is it good ? D’you like it ?’’ she bite her lip, looking at his bulged eyes, and as she slid with her sight lower, she realized his eyes weren’t the only thing which was _bulged_.

,,If I like, I love it ! Come over here, to let me look all over,’’ he smiled, reaching for her, she bravely stepped to him, and he took her hand, turning her around to see her from every angle. ,,You look like an angel,’’ he sighed dreamily, when he turned her to face him.

_I already heard such reaction…but from him it sounds like heavenly music._

,,I do ?’’ she giggled, as he tugged her to him, sitting her on his lap.

,,Yes it’s beautiful, and much…much more beautiful on you,’’ he nodded, cupping her cheek, and kissing her softly.

She felt him swelling in his pants, which made her grin to their kiss.

,,Impatient aren’t we ?’’ she chuckled, rubbing his chest with her fingers.

,,Not at all, just getting ready, believe me. And since you look like an angel, I will treat you like one,’’ he took handful of her buttocks, and rolled her over making her giggle aloud, as he pressed himself atop her. ,,Now it’s my turn, to make you ready,’’ he kissed over her lifted swells, letting her sigh with closing eyes. Her hands on his back, fisting his shirt.

He was gentle, and took his time, he wanted it to be sensual tonight, to let her feel, how much he loved, and that he loved the surprise, with which she really got him.

Kissing from her swells up her neck, aiming to her earlobe, his tongue making her skin wet, and teasing light groan from her parted lips. His hands stroking from her sides to her breasts, cupping them, gently squeezing, making her cry out, as his lips closed around her earlobe and sucked.

,,Mmm-Matty,’’ she moaned to his ear, as he was kneading her both breasts for another moment before he caressed down her front and to her thighs, rubbing her skin, brushing with his nails, making her whimper. While his lips were working their way back over her throat, and to her other earlobe, taking it between his soft lips, and nibbling, to let her moan again ,,Honey…’’

Her fingers were fisting the loosen fabric of his shirt tighter.

Kissing lower, over her cleavage, and down, down her front, kissing the fabric of her white bodice, hearing her soft gasps, until he met her thighs. Swiftly narrowing himself he took off his shirt, giving her the chance to shift herself on bed, so her entire body was now supported by mattress and her head was resting between their many pillows, she was _calling_ him to take her without saying one single word.

That already content smile, that wonderful glance of her chocolate orbs, those hands raising for him, that _body-_

**-God !**

He unbuckled his belt, and pushed the rest of his clothes off him, before crawling to his wife, who grinned at the look of his arousal.

He laid atop her, pressing his body close to hers, making her chuckle, before he kissed her deeply, lovingly. Her hands trailed down his naked front and to his lap, her fingers curling around his _buddy_ , making him moan to her mouth-she loved when he moaned like that-and she gently stroked him.

As they were kissing, paying attention to each other’s upper body, her palm and her slender fingers were taking care of his boner, which was growing hard. Giving to it her best, she rubbed his full length in her own pace, not passing by even his testes cupping them teasingly, caressing, and then she reached to her mouth dampening her fingertips, and reaching down again, she teased his tip lightly, making him growl desperately to her neck, she grinned at his response.

,,I love you…you’re so good,’’ Matt smiled with his kisses, licking up her neck, and capturing her lips in passionate kiss.

After breaking the kiss he nuzzled his nose to her cleavage, and continued in kissing lower across her covered front, wrenching from her hand which was until now caressing him. He kissed her splayed lap, causing her whimper.

He could see the buttoning, and while he was kissing along her inner thighs, he popped the snap-fasteners slowly, to get to her sweet pussy, his fingers rubbing her clit, very lightly.

,,Oh-Matt,’’ she moaned as she felt all of a sudden his lips ghosting over the swollen bud, and then his tongue running over it made her moan louder ,, _Baby…_ ’’

He was so tender as he start slowly working her wet flesh with his lips. Nibbling and sucking, time after time he cause her gasp as he gently bite at her inner thigh, but his steady circles were best he could do, because then she was arching to his mouth, urging him to continue, and to speed up his moves.

,, _Ohh-please don’t stop…don’t stop…ohhh-God-Matt ! Ohhh love….mmm,’’_ her finger treated his thick creamy grey hair, as he swirled his tongue over her again and again, grinning to her clit, as her moans were making him harder. Literally craving for her, he sucked on her clit, feeling her body arch, and her fingers fisted his hair encouraging him to continue, and then he felt the wave of pleasure floating out of her, and he eagerly drank it.

God, how long it is, since he made her orgasm such like this, that she may release it to his mouth ? How long it is, since he satisfied her like this with his tongue ? He forgot.

Pressing several kisses at her clit after he licked even the last drop off her pussy, crawling back up, and shifting himself between her thighs.

,,Oh,’’ he moaned at the sight of her panting flushed form right beneath him. ,,I love, when you’re flushed….you look so adorable,’’ he smiled at that shade of scarlet in her cheeks, as she grinned.

But when she wanted to roll over him, and repay him his wonderful favor, he didn’t let her to, because he was already rubbing his tip over her clit and down to her slick slit, making her whimper audibly.

,,L-love,’’ her breath catching in her throat at his teasing, when he was kissing over her swells, and with one slow move he get inside her. ,, _Uuuh-God_ ,’’ moaning she bit her lip, arching to his body, to feel him more.

Nodding he smiled to her breasts ,,That’s right, moan for me, my angel, please,’’ his open-mouthed kisses spreading over her collarbones.

Moving achingly slow within her, she couldn’t resist her body responses, and her hips start bucking forward on their own accord, to encourage him go deeper, as she was audibly busy, by moaning his name with unsteady breaths.

Groaning to her mouth ,,Love, you feel so great…perfect…ohh-baby.’’ His hands were everywhere, once petting her thighs, once cupping her ampleness, once teasing her clit, but his moves were steady and slow.

It was perfect tease, she clutched and clawed at his back with urge, groaning ,, _Hhh-deeper….faster. Please-baby…please-Matty_ ,’’ she nodded, licking her lips before he kissed her.

Eagerly moving faster, he hugged her body and pressed his chest closer to hers, making her whimper at the delicious feel.

,,Tell me…tell me what do you want,’’ he smiled to her lips, kissing over and over, only leaving the room for her to catch breath time after time. ,,You’re so sexy…’’ he smiled against her neck, biting.

,,Oh-fuck !’’ she gasped, scratching down his back, letting him growl against her neck with arousal. Feeling him throb within her, she smiled he was close, but she had no idea…

Shifting her legs up and to his hips, making more room for him to thrust, and forced his member to go deeper. _Deliciously_ deeper.

 _,,Hou-God ! Ohhh-yes, Matty yes ! Ohh…fuck !’’_ Patti’s growls spreading across their bedroom, as he was perfectly keeping his pace, and his smooth moves making her forget herself.

She was right about that ‘making new memories’. It was fantastic. He was fantastic. He made her completely forget about everything, that she didn’t even heard that main door just unlocked, and somebody walked in the house.

And Matt was busy himself, he didn’t hear as well.

As she moaned aloud with her climax, she grinned when Matt bite her neck again. And he was going still. God she loved these times, when he was really in mood and could go for long. She really needed to get distracted, and his cock was helping her to.

 _,,Fu-fuck-fa-faster ! Please,_ ’’ she begged, with another long scratch down his back, until her hands both grabbed handful of his both ass cheeks making him chuckle to her mouth, she chuckled in response to his kiss, as she urged his moves within her by the grip on his ass.

Firm, sexy ass.

He wasn’t able of proper sentence, but after his growls and pants, she knew he was trying to tell her, he would do anything, she wished for.

Moving his hips down on her faster, she squealed as his cock suddenly brushed over her g-spot. Shit-that was great.

,, _God-there !_ ’’ she moaned aloud nodding harshly, tightening her grip on his ass. ,, _Yes-yes-yes-yes-yes_ ,’’ whimpering with each thrust as he brushed over and over her g-spot, he felt her walls tightening around him again with her small scream of pleasure.

,,Fuck-Patti…you’re _so tight_ …fucking great…I love you,’’ he growled to her rapidly heaving chest, with fastening moves, listening to her loud squeals.

Nodding in agreement, she wanted to respond, but another climax was bubbling up in her core, begging for release. She felt, that tears were filling her eyes, she moved her knees even higher, he was surprised, at the new position which allowed him to go even deeper. As he did so, she let out another scream with her orgasm, whimpering through her short breaths as she tried to not lose senses…too late.

,,Fuck-I’m gonna finish,’’ he grunted above her, she nodded eagerly, holding his shoulders and trying to caress him at least somehow, since her voice was completely out of control, just as her pleasure tears, which rolled over his cheeks.

,,Cum….cum with me once more love,’’ he encouraged her, to keep on, as he felt her thighs trembling, squeezing him, ready to give away, he gently held them around his waist, kissing over her breast again and again.

Patti nodded, letting out some kind of approval, clutching him to her mouth to kiss him, and when she felt his fingers petting her clit, drawing circles around the swollen bud, his member throbbing inside her, his hard length rubbing her g-spot and his tip touched that sensitive spot within her…she left his mouth in favor to _scream through a moan_ , orgasming violently around him, feeling that amazing peak, after too long time-sure she had many good times with Matt, but such _great_ sex with far _greater_ finish she haven’t got for long-trying to steady her breathing.

 _,,FUCK-MATT !!!’’_ she added when she was able to proper two words, feeling his hot seed floating deep inside her, that warmness just perfectly added to that great finish, making her whole body tremble with her still lingering orgasm. If her thighs weren’t in his grip, they would fall heavily around him on mattress, her knees were shaking, her clit throbbing, her core leaking from both, her cum, and his cum, she was totally off her mind.

Matt was so exhausted, he didn’t even rolled off her, just gentle pulled out, and rested himself on top of her, lowering her legs on mattress, and burying his face in her chest, making her grin, letting them both catch their breaths.

And as they were busy by easing from their peaks, they didn’t even hear the main doors opening, closing, and being locked again.

,,Matt ?’’ Patti swallowed thickly, combing his hair after few minutes of breathing through her orgasm.

,,Yes ?’’ he nuzzled his face to her breasts and petted her sides up, as his strength came back to him.

,,Can I tell you…’’

,,Yes ?’’ he perked up, if something was wrong, but he tried to stay calm.

,,You are incredible…’’ after these words he relax more against her, grin spreading on his face.

,,Thank you for compliment, but I can swear you are far better, and you never stop surprising me, not even after thirty years,’’ he kissed slowly up from her chest to her lips.

,,I love you Matt,’’ she kissed him, smiling afterwards, looking up at him. She couldn’t wish for more. And for once in several months after cruise, she wasn’t thinking of Johnny, and she couldn’t be happier.

,,I love you too my angel,’’ he smiled, kissing her lovingly again and again, until they both needed to catch breath again. Chuckling together, she ran her leg around his waist, pushing him close to her, and gently caressing his lower back with her calf, he grinned. ,,You want another round ?’’

,,How many can you take tonight ?’’ she bite her lip teasingly waving with her brows.

,,How many you wish,’’ he leaned down, kissing her passionately, that she wanted him to kiss her forever like this. His tongue glazing hers, his lips locked on hers, until the phone on nightstand buzzed through the room.

They swiftly looked at the interrupting noise.

It was Matt’s phone, he looked at her, and as Patti nodded he reached for it, taking it and on the first sight he said ,,It’s text from Josh.’’

Patti’s eyes went wide ,,Something happened ?’’ she asked harshly, when Matt unlocked his phone and read the text message from their son.

But when Matt grinned, and gave her the phone to look herself, she start reading, while he start kissing slowly over her neck.

_,,I forgot my phone in dining room, so I went back for it. You should do something with your bedroom doors, ‘cause it’s like you don’t even have them there…but I’m totally not blaming you for anything, glad to know, everything’s going well in between you two. Coming back on Friday. Josh’’_

Patti’s eyes went even wider, she looked at Matt, who was busy kissing her over her breasts.

,,I-he…this is….h-he heard-‘’

,,-I’m sure he did. We weren’t such loud since he left to college for the first time,’’ Matt grinned at her, taking his phone and put it back on nightstand.

,,I remember,’’ Patti nodded, before putting her palms on her face.

,,Oh come on kitty, no-no-no, you don’t have to be embarrassed, okay…it’s not the first time he heard us, fine ? And I’m not gonna let this little fact ruin the rest of our night…to ruin your mood,’’ he smiled, taking her wrists and forcing her hands off her face, pressing a kiss at the tip of her nose at the end of his sentence.

,,Yeah, you’re right,’’ she nodded, grinning, getting back from her little shock, shaking it off her, and raising her other leg, curling it around his waist and tangling her ankles. Matt smirked, leaning down to her and locking his lips with hers in gentle kiss.


End file.
